


Если бы небо могло мечтать, оно мечтало бы о драконах [иллюстрации]

by S_Mayakovskaya



Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: Digital Art, Fanart, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Illustrations, fandom Akatsuki no Yona 2020
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:48:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25920853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/S_Mayakovskaya/pseuds/S_Mayakovskaya
Summary: Иллюстрации макси - 4 арта.Превью: 600*888 px, 600-900 КБ; полноразмер: 3000*4441 px, 12-16 Мб.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 26
Collections: AkaYona: ФБ2020|06: BB-квест, Level 4 Quest 2: ББ-квест 2020 (иллюстрации)





	Если бы небо могло мечтать, оно мечтало бы о драконах [иллюстрации]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Если бы небо могло мечтать, оно мечтало бы о драконах](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25919083) by [fandom Akatsuki no Yona 2020 (fandomAkatsukiNoYona)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomAkatsukiNoYona/pseuds/fandom%20Akatsuki%20no%20Yona%202020), [Poloz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poloz/pseuds/Poloz). 



[ ](https://i1.lensdump.com/i/jyJoSm.png)

[ ](https://i1.lensdump.com/i/jyJuxi.png)

[ ](https://i1.lensdump.com/i/jyJN1o.png)

[ ](https://i1.lensdump.com/i/jyJPp9.png)

**Author's Note:**

>   
> 
> 
> `<a href="https://archiveofourown.org/collections/AkaYona_Fandom_Kombat_2020_BB"><img src="https://i1.lensdump.com/i/joOwR0.png" style="display: block; width: 500px; max-width:100%; box-shadow: 0 0 5px rgba(0,0,0,0.2);"></a>`


End file.
